Kurenai's Daughter
by Christwarrior
Summary: Hataru is a young girl who has only been in Konaha for a couple years. She comes from mysterious blood and appears to have a unique relationship with Kurenai Yuhi. Will Kurenai and her family be able to bring the young girl out of her own darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It was so dark. But, she thought, not frightening _._ As she became aware of the surrounding darkness, the girl was also becoming aware of a noise. It was a steady beat…like a steady drumming. It was slowly invading her every thought…until that's all she was aware of. This beating drum in this warm darkness. It was so safe and warm….such content.

But now there was another sound. Surprised, the girl moved in her contained space, trying to listen. "It is almost time to welcome your little one. Soon Kurenai!"

With a gasp, Hataru awoke. It took her a moment to realize where she was and that the darkness was in fact, just her bedroom. She was in her own apartment. With a sigh, the girl looked around. Despite the dark, Hataru could easily see that her bedroom was small yet tidy. The girl had learned from an early age that being neat made life a lot easier when rushed and looking for something. In the corner by the door was a bag already packed for her mission come morning. She sighed. Never a break for a member of the ANBU unit. A least not if you were a ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Glancing at a clock, Hataru discovered she only had about an hour before she would need to be up anyway. _Might as well get an early start,_ she thought to myself. Getting out of bed, She grabbed her uniform and took a nice hot shower; the last in a while. Then Hataru cooked up some breakfast, double checked her bag and decided she could head to see the Hokage for her mission.

With her bag on her shoulder, Hataru took to the streets of the village. Not many people were out yet. The sun was just making a showing and most were having a lie in since it was Saturday. The walk to the Hokage's tower gave her ample time to think about her dream.

 _Strange. And unnerving. And so not going to happen._ She sighed. Most people would wonder about the dream and dismiss it and correctly so. After all, it is impossible for people to be born from a mother's womb a second time. But Hataru was not the average Shinobi or ninja. She was Harukian. And not just Harukian but the Heir herself; heir to Haruka's throne. And that just created a whole set of can and cannots for her. So, in the right set of circumstances, it may be entirely possible for one of such blood. It was a scary thought. I mean puberty…again?! No thanks.

She shuddered just thinking about it. She was only 12 and already in the midst of this disgusting phase. She had no desire to start again. But the dream had been so real. And so comforting. A familiar feeling rose up within Hataru. It was a feeling of such yearning that she wanted to cry. She had no memory of what it was to be loved, as all children should be. There were nothing but memories of pain and heart break. Parents died soon after her birth, pushed into one safe house and then another until coming to the village; that was 2 years ago. It was dangerous for a Harukian to be on their own for so long. They were so strong that only the parents could hope to teach and control their children. Growing up as Hataru had, she had had to teach herself and wasn't as capable of controlling herself as she should be.

"Hataru! You're here early," came a sudden voice.

She looked up in surprise. Hataru had already reached the tower while deep in thought. Shizune, the Hokage's assistant was balancing a stack of books and struggling with the door. Blinking, she hurried to open the door and then followed Shizune down the hall to the Hokage's office. She put on her ANBU mask, a wolf, before walking in to face Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

Lady Tsunade was sitting at her large wooden desk, a pile of scrolls and books piled precariously around her. Shizune walked over and set her stack of books on the desk and then stood waiting to the side. Hataru took a knee before the desk and waited to be acknowledged.

"You are here early, Wolf. I know the ANBU are supposed to be prompt but you put everyone else to shame," Tsunade said, turning her eyes upon the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me, m'lady. I awoke earlier than anticipated this morning. I thought it wouldn't hurt to arrive a bit early," Hataru spoke softly, without inflection.

The Hokage stared at her soldier for a moment. She frowned, puzzling over the girls response. Putting her thoughts out of her head, she turned her attention to the sudden knock at her door.

"Enter."

Hataru kept her head facing the Hokage, as a number of people walked in behind her. Judging by the footfalls there were at least 4 of them; 2 male and 2 female. She smiled, under her mask. She enjoyed this game. She would take a guess at something and then find out if it was correct.

"Good morning everyone. As I am sure you have all heard, you, team eight, will be teaming up with this ANBU member for this mission." Tsunade focused her eyes on Hataru. "Your mask will not be necessary for this mission. Please remove it."

Hataru frowned. Removing her mask meant only one thing. Whether Lady Tsunade said it or not, her days as an ANBU were done. But why? Had she done something wrong? She couldn't remember. As far as she knew, her missions were very successful. So why transfer her?

Slowly, the girl reached her hand up to remove the mask. She handed it to Shizune, who would return it to Ibiki, head of the ANBU unit. With hesitation, she turned to face her team for this mission.

There were indeed 4 of them as she had guessed. There was a boy with a hoodie and a puppy on top of his head. He belonged to the Inuzuka clan judging by the dog and fang markings on his cheeks. The girl to his right was of the Hyuga clan. Super obvious by her opaque eyes. She had short dark hair, a purple hoodie and a shy disposition. The last male wore a shirt that buttoned all the up to cover most of his face. His eyes were covered by dark glasses. He had to hail from the Aburame clan, who were known to be insect handlers. As she turned her eyes to the Jounin of the group, Hataru had a sudden feeling of dread. The woman was dressed in white bandages and had one red sleeve. As she took in the rest of her, she noticed beautiful, wavy dark hair and striking red eyes. Her eyes seemed to be observing Hataru as closely as Hataru observed her.

Hataru sensed the connection with this woman, a connection that she had never known before. With narrowed eyes, she turned her attention to the Hokage, who was introducing the team.

"This is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and their sensei, Kurenai. This is Hataru Summers, your new team mate." Hataru nodded at the Shinobi and turned back to Tsunade as she continued.

"Your mission is as follows. There have been very disturbing reports of a man who has been slaughtering all in his path. He is on a direct path to the village and he must be stopped before crossing our borders. This is considered an S rank mission," Tsunade paused at the sudden mutterings from the young ninja.

"Lady Hokage, shouldn't this be a mission for the ANBU or a team of Jounin?" Hinata asked.

"Normally, yes. But all of our Jounin are off on other missions. And we also don't have the number of ANBU that we need. This is why I have assigned Hataru to your team. She is uniquely placed to be able to better handle this situation," Tsunade answered, focusing her eyes on Hataru. "This man is said to be very strong, using a unique power that is not common among shinobi. And there are no hand signs."

Hataru stiffened, her head snapping up to lock eyes with the Hokage. There were very few people who fit that kind of profile. Only the odd rogue ninja and….

"He's Harukian."

"Yes. Very powerful to evade so many well trained Shinobi. And your long range abilities will be best suited to take care of him," Tsunade said, turning her eyes to everyone else. "You will leave within the hour. You genin may go to ready yourselves. I need a word with Kurenai and Hataru."

As her students filed out, Kurenai moved forward to stand next to Hataru. Hataru frowned, feeling uncomfortable. This woman was dangerous to her.

Tsunade sat and watched all the emotions crossing Hataru's face. What Hataru was feeling was only natural, she mused. She had suspected that the secret to Hataru's blood was held within the village. As has Hataru. She has avoided Kurenai and Asuma at all costs since she came here two years ago. Although not conscious of why she needed to avoid them, Hataru just felt she should. But, Tsunade thought, there was something else. Hataru was out of sorts this morning.

"Hataru, you are not merely joining team 8 for this mission. They are to be your permanent placement. Kurenai-

"No!" Hataru spoke out before she could stop herself. Her temper was rapidly flaring. How dare Tsunade! How dare she do this to her! "You are taking away my choice! What right have you or anyone else to do that?!"

"Kurenai, are you familiar with Harukian law?" Tsunade asked, completely ignoring the child.

Startled to be addressed, Kurenai tore her eyes off the young one to her left and focused on her Hokage. "No. I only know that a lot is not known of them. They appear to be a mysterious lot, rarely venturing across the sea."

"You are indeed correct. However, 12 years ago, their queen and king met with untimely deaths, due to a coup. That left their newborn daughter and heir, to the mercy of enemies of the throne. Somehow she was gotten to before the killers, but it resulted in her becoming an outcast. Shuffled from place to place since her birth, she has never known what it is to have a family or parents who love her. Because of that, she has had to teach herself. This was never supposed to be the case. It appears, that as a failsafe, a secret was made a part of Haruka's blood." Tsunade stopped as a curious sound reached her ears. She turned her head to Hataru, who still stood at attention.

But, she thought, this is a first. Hataru stood there, tears running down her cheeks as sobs shook her body. In all her 2 years of knowing the girl, Hataru had never cried. And she needed to cry. The need to cry had often arisen within her, but she had never given herself the luxury. And even now, Tsunade saw, the tears were beginning to stop as Hataru pinched herself quite hard in the leg.

"Why? Why now, after 2 years? Why would you do this to me? Have I done something to displease you? Have I failed in my oaths?" Hataru's voice wasn't quite as steady as she would have liked. And she was so upset. She had been astonished at the strength of the fear that had taken hold of her. Enough fear to cause her to lose control.

Kurenai watched as Hataru took back the control of her emotions. What has happened to her, that she would need to control herself in such a manner? It was in everyone's right to have a good cry now and again. Children in particular needed this outlet. Kurenai doubted that she very seldom, if ever cried. With a frown, Kurenai could only watch. She had to tamp down her maternal instincts and not wrap this young one up in the safety of her arms. It would not have been welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any kind of grudge against Kurenai or Asuma, Hataru?" When Hataru reluctantly shook her head, Tsunade continued. "Do you wish to leave this village?" Another, this time, vehement shake of the head. "Then why do you hate yourself so much, that you would hide from this? That you wouldn't even give it a chance?" Tsunade didn't get an answer to this last question and she didn't expect one.

"When I became Hokage, I took it upon my shoulders to do everything within my power to do whatever was needed for every one of my citizens. That is _my_ oath! So, if that means letting Kurenai in on an old secret, then so be it. Whatever happens from there is entirely up to you and Kurenai and her husband." Tsunade had to grin inwardly. Hataru was a true Harukian. That stubbornness would prove both a blessing and a curse.

"Now, as for the secret to this blood. Haruka feared for her children more than anything. Especially for her heir. So it was decided, that in the event that she was unavailable to be there for her daughter, a substitute would be chosen. No one, not even Haruka would be able to decide who these people would be. And she couldn't even say how the choice would be made. It has to do with the ancient properties in the blood. And only Hataru and the substitutes would know when the time came, if indeed it did. But this is a double edged sword. Harukian's are a proud people. And Haruka, knowing this, insured that her daughter would not be able to say no. Through research, Kurenai, we have ascertained that you and Asuma are this heir's substitutes; her surrogate parent's for lack of a better term. And that isn't even getting into sending her back to her infancy," Tsunade finished, with a sigh.

Kurenai was astonished. There was such a wealth of information to process. But she had no doubts as to what Lady Tsunade said was true. She could feel the bond between herself and Hataru as soon as she walked in, if not before. And what a powerful bond it would be. She had felt the anguish that had gripped the girl just moments ago. Such fear and pain were barely being held in check. Now turning to the girl, Kurenai again felt an almost over whelming urge to take her and hold her. But she once again held herself in check. Running through her head everything she had just learned, something struck Kurenai.

"What do you mean, taking her back to her infancy?" She asked. To her surprise, it was not the Hokage who answered but Hataru herself. With a sigh and look of resignation, Hataru turned to her.

"If at anytime, it is deemed prudent for the safety of the heir and the future of Haruka's throne, than there is a formula that can be administered to me. It is a formula that will take the DNA of the surrogate parents and that of Haruka and combine to send me back, quite literally to my infancy. This body and all the memories associated with it will be no more. There are a couple things that only the heir could have as far as physical features and I would retain those in my new form. But the rest is left to the DNA of those that have been chosen." Hataru turned to Tsunade and frowned.

"But you are mistaken. It is not just a formula to take me to my infancy. And how do you even know about it? It is more closely guarded than I am."

Tsunade smiled, "Well, when you were dropped on our door step, we also received some ancient scrolls. They were in another unknown language but we have just recently cracked them. It has told me more about you than I have learned in 2 years."

Hataru stood for a moment, thinking. Dare she tell of her dream? Her dreams had often proven prophetic. But this one posed no threat to anyone. Still, it would come out sooner or later. And the jounin had already been told nearly everything else.

"I have something that needs to be reported, Lady Hokage." Hataru said once more kneeling in respect.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, her blue eyes narrowing. Now she would be told why her soldier had awoken so out of sorts.

"This past night, as I slept, I dreamt. I was in darkness, a warm darkness. The only sound was the steady beating of a drum. I had limited movement but I could hear when someone outside this darkness spoke." Hataru stopped, hesitating. She really didn't want to continue. It was embarrassing!

"And what did you hear, Princess?"

"It is almost time to welcome your little one. Soon Kurenai!" Hataru again spoke, with no emotion. However, Tsunade thought, she couldn't hide the redness of her face as she studiously ignored Kurenai's raised eyebrows.

"Well, that makes things a tad more interesting. What say you, Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

"Asuma and I have been discussing the desire to add to our family. And I know he wants a girl. I think Hiruzen would enjoy having a little sibling. He would be a good big brother," Kurenai mused.

"We don't even know if this is a dream of prophesy or just a dream. And it may not happen for years," Hataru glared at the two older women. She crossed her arms and turned her face away, defiantly.

"There is that. Only time will tell. And now, it is high time that you were on your way. You still have a mission to complete, after all. Just a couple more things before you are dismissed, Hataru. Kurenai is now your immediate commanding shinobi. She is your sensei and she deserves all the respect that that title is to be given. And now, if you would please, turn to your sensei and address her by name," Tsunade commanded, her look intense.

Hataru could have kicked herself, if she thought that she would be able to hide this new relationship from anyone. Of course the Hokage would know about _that_ if she knew about everything else. Hmmm….maybe she could get around that. There were other words of respect….maybe something else? Remembering that she was being watched, Hataru turned to her sensei. Kurenai's scarlet eyes watched her just as intensely as Tsunade's

"Kur-," Hataru couldn't even get the whole thing out before her throat closed up. With a frown and a deep look of concentration, she tried again. The results weren't any better. Glancing at the Hokage to see if she would relent, Hataru finally gave up.

"I am pleased to travel with your team….Nana." Hataru pointedly refused to make eye contact as she said the word, barely above a whisper.

Kurenai turned a confused look to Tsunade who explained. "Hataru must do homage to her parents. She cannot call you or Asuma by name. Nana is an ancient word for mother. The word for father is Poppa. Of course, she can also call you mom, mother or any other variation. With understanding, Kurenai turned her eyes back to the girl in question. She was quite red and still refusing eye contact.

"You may go Hataru. Go meet the rest of your team at the gates. Kurenai will meet you there soon," Tsunade finally had pity on the ninja. With a hasty bow, Hataru all but bolted out of the office..


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba sighed and shifted his weight to lean against the gate. What was taking them so long? It's not like they had time to kill. He sighed. A new member of the team promised to be interesting. I wonder what she's like? Maybe she will actually like to talk. Not that he wouldn't die for Shino and Hinata but sometimes a guy just wanted a good conversation.

"Here she comes," Hinata said. Together, the three friends watched the new girl approach them. She walked up to them, said something about waiting for sensei and then promptly shut up. Before any of the others could say anything, they saw Kurenai Sensei walking towards them.

"Well, then. Are we ready?" She asked when she was close enough. Kurenai let her eyes travel from one genin to another. The older three were all rearing to go and although Hataru was as well, she refused to look at the sensei. Kurenai smiled, knowing that couldn't be the case for long.

With grins, the older genin started off. Kurenai waited patiently to see Hataru start as well before bringing up the rear. They hadn't gone very far when Kiba turned to say something to Hataru.

"So, you were in ANBU? What kind of missions did you do? I doubt that you have been given real dangerous ones since you're just a kid but maybe something interesting," Kiba grinned.

Hataru positively glowered at him. "For the record, I was given quite interesting missions. And no, I can't tell you anything about them because they are classified. And I'm not a kid!" She then stormed off to take the lead.

Kurenai grinned and then frowned. Logically, it would be better for Hinata to take the lead with her byakugan. Followed by Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and then Hataru. She would stay in the rear. That way she could keep an eye on everyone and keep Hataru in her sights.

"Hataru, stop!" She called.

Hataru's ears pricked up at Kurenai's command. She grinned. If Kurenai wanted the responsibility of being her mother, then why not have some fun and see just how far she could go! So she blatantly ignored the Jounin's order. She heard the other shinobi gasp. They wouldn't dream of disobeying their sensei. But she was more than just my sensei. This could be fun!

No sooner had the thought popped into her head than she heard a rustle of fabric and she ran smack into something in front of her. With a startled cry, Hataru fell back onto her butt. She looked up to find Kurenai glaring down at her. Before Hataru could get up on her own, the sensei hefted her and held her at arms length.

"When I give an order, I expect to be obeyed without hesitation. I only give orders for the safety of this team but that is only as effective as the team mates themselves. So next time, you will listen! Do I make myself clear?" She glared, her red eyes focused upon her daughter's face.

Hataru glared right back but no matter how much she struggled, Haruka had made sure she could not fight herself free of this shinobi. Through gritted teeth, Hataru ground out an answer that Kurenai found acceptable. Kurenai set the girl down gently on her feet. She then turned her eyes upon the others.

"Hinata, you will take front, using you byakugan, Shino, you and your insects will be next followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Hataru, you will be next and I will bring up the rear. Are there any questions?" The round of no's from her team sounded a bit shaky, Kurenai thought. No doubt they were all thinking twice about getting on her bad side. Good. There was no time to waste.

Once the team had organized themselves into the proper places, they took to the trees. It made for faster travel time and no one would expect it of them. Once more, Kurenai found her eyes drawn to the young one in front of her. She had already thought to test the waters. Kurenai wondered what would be next. After all, according to the Hokage, this was only the beginning. And Kurenai was not going to take it lazing about.

Hataru was angry. It wasn't fair. No one had ever had the ability to just toss her around like that. So why would Haruka allow it now? What if Kurenai and Asuma turned on her? How could she hope to fight against them? Seems like this law is flawed, she thought. But, there was no way she was going to back down from Kurenai. That wasn't her style. She faced things head on! So let these shinobi bring it because she was ready.

So it was, that as Team Kurenai traveled ever closer to their quarry, each was lost in their own thought. Kurenai Sensei wondered how she could bring Hataru around to her way of thinking, Hataru was thinking the same about Kurenai and the other three just wanted to know what the heck was going on between their sensei and newest team mate.

Lady Tsunade stood, staring out the window in her office. It was a window that overlooked the village so she had a great view point. She was currently lost in thought though as she pondered the enigma that was Hataru. The girl was stubborn and Tsunade had no doubt that she would be troublesome for Kurenai. And she had yet to meet Asuma. That would be interesting. Asuma and Kurenai were both quite laid back but Asuma wasn't one to sit back and let his wife be battered at. If that was Hataru's plan, she might be singing a different tune the first time it happened in front of her father.

Tsunade grinned, knowing that neither Kurenai nor Asuma would have a problem bending the princess over their knees for a good spanking. Not if she really pushed them enough to deserve it. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

Tsunade looked up as Shizune opened the door. "Lady Tsunade! They have returned! Shall I send them in?"

"Yes, at once!" Now all she had to do was to discuss this delicate situation with everyone else who needed to be involved.

"Lady Hokage, we have returned from our mission," came a deep masculine voice.

Tsunade turned to see a jounin and his team standing before her. The jounin was a man with dark hair and sideburns that came down to meet for a neat short beard. He was quite good looking and always had a cigarette in his mouth, lit or otherwise. His eyes were an intelligent brown.

"Welcome home, Team Asuma," Tsunade said. This team was composed of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They were all skilled in their clans Justus.

"Here is our report, Hokage. Do you have anything else?" Asuma asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to send your team out again immediately. But before you go, I need a word with you Asuma; alone," Tsunade said, briskly.

Asuma raised his eyebrows with interest. What had happened? He briefly wondered if Yuuko was ok, but he would have been alerted immediately if anything had happened to his young son. The same of Kurenai. Nodding for his team to depart, Asuma awaited Tsunade.

Tsunade had to smile. Oh yes, Hataru would be interesting in the coming weeks. She could hardly wait!

As the sun was going down, Kurenai decided the team would make camp in a small clearing in the woods. To be safe, she also decided someone should keep the watch. Since she was the Jounin, she decided she would be the one to do so, despite objections by the rest of the team.

"Kurenai Sensei, we are all trained enough to keep watch in shifts. You shouldn't do the whole night," Kiba said, crossing his arms.

"It would stand to reason, that some sleep is better than no sleep," Shino added.

Hinata said nothing but blush shyly and looked down. Regardless of her silence, the three of them stood a united front. Kurenai sighed. The only one not badgering her was Hataru and that was a welcome relief. She had listened to her and Kiba bicker and argue the whole three days they had been together. It was tiring. And Hataru was doing it merely to try and upset her. She had tactfully turned a deaf ear. At least they weren't killing each other.

"Listen. I don't need as much sleep as you lot and I know what I'm looking for. So it would be pointless to let you keep watch. This man does not have a chakra signal you can pinpoint. He is way different than that," She said. The team muttered among themselves but had no choice but to comply. Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a voice behind her.

"They may not know what to look for, but I do. I can easily take a watch. I can even do the whole night. What's a little lost sleep to ensure the protection of the team?" Hataru spoke up. She really didn't care that much about this team but she was afraid to sleep, in case that dream came back to her. She also wanted some time to herself.

Kurenai turned to her, arms crossed. She seemed to study Hataru for a moment before shaking her head.

"Out of the question. You, more than anyone else need to sleep. And I don't want you heading off into the forest by yourself."

Hataru couldn't believe her ears. Was she seriously being told no because Kurenai didn't want to trust her? Of course she was right. Hataru had planned on going for a good walk tonight but she wasn't going to admit that. Hataru had also noticed that Kurenai was always speaking to her differently. More than just the professional tone of a sensei addressing her student could be heard in her voice. It irked Hataru something awful.

"This is so unfair. I really just think that the Hokage is out to get me. She had to stick me with you, of all people. Someone who isn't even willing to trust or have faith in her students. Thanks a lot!" Hataru all but snarled her displeasure. Kurenai's eyes had gone hard. Gone was the softness that she reserved for her students and family. Here was a warrior ready for battle as she squared off against her 12 year old adversary.

In one quick move, she found herself in front of Hataru. The girl tried to back up but wasn't fast enough. Kurenai took her by the arm and dragged her into the forest. She dragged Hataru, despite the girl's struggling, deeply into the forest. They came upon another clearing that had some tree trunks in the earth. Kurenai sat on one, took her daughter and forced her to the seat opposite. She was angry of course. But more then that was the realization that Hataru mattered to her. She mattered to her every bit as much as her husband and son that waited at home. And because of this, Kurenai would not allow this errant child to spew whatever she wanted to herself or anyone else. She would nip it in the bud.

Hataru struggled not to cry as she was immobilized under Kurenai's gaze. She had crossed a line and she knew there would be consequences.

"We will talk this out, Hataru." Kurenai said softly.

Hataru found herself unwilling to look at her Sensei or even to lift her head. But, she was unable to shut her ears so she was forced to listen.

With a sigh, Kurenai addressed the top of Hataru's head. "I understand that you don't like this situation, Hataru. I, despite what you may think, also have to adjust to it. I can't do anything about these feelings for you…"

At this, the girl's head shot up and Kurenai saw fear flash across her face so fast before vanishing that she wondered if she had seen it at all. Kurenai frowned, wondering what she had said to cause the child such fear. She thought back over her words and suddenly froze. A sick feeling arose within her, and then one of such fury that the jonin struggled to breathe while keeping her emotions off her face. That anyone could think to abuse a child in such a manner!

Thinking quickly, Kurenai was suddenly kneeling on the ground in front of Hataru. She lifted the girls face back up so she could look her in the eye.

"When I say I have feelings for you Hataru, I am talking about the kind of feelings that a mother would only have for her children. The feelings that make me want to hold you because of every hardship you have had in your young life. Feelings that tell me that you have never been loved nor held when you cried. The same feelings that tell me I will love you, no matter what. If you scream and rage at me or choose to never speak to me, I will still love you. That is my right, as a mother." Kurenai stared at Hataru and saw the play of emotions but wasn't entirely sure she had convinced her.

Hataru frowned, when Kurenai released her. She found herself wanting to believe the sensei but her fear of rejection wouldn't let her. After all, the jonin had only met Hataru so there was no way she could have all those feelings already. Was there?

"Now listen! I'm going to make an honest effort here. I want us to be comfortable around one another. But I expect the same consideration from you as well," Kurenai said, watching her daughter. Hataru hesitated but then nodded in understanding.

Kurenai smiled and stood. With a slightly less enthusiastic look, Hataru got up to follow her back to camp.

Once back at camp, Kurenai noted with approval that the tents were set up and the others had dinner cooking. Hataru excused herself to go wash up in the creek that lay just a few trees away. Kurenai watched her go and then turned to help with the rest of preparations. Hinata was preparing spits for the rabbits that Shino and Kiba had managed to hunt. Kurenai noticed a lack of wood and kindling so she went to go gather some dry stuff into the woods.

Going near the creek, Kurenai heard splashing and glanced up to see Hataru giving her face a good scrub. She had also taken it upon herself to refill all the team canteens. Kurenai smiled and made her way back to the fire when she thought there was enough fuel for the night.

"The food is just about ready," Hinata said with a shy smile.

"The tents are all set up and good to go as well," Kiba said.

"Excellent," Kurenai said, as Hataru joined them.

Everyone gathered around the fire as Hinata handed out plates of rabbit skewers and rice. There was silence as the food was devoured with only the occasional sound of appreciation, from Kiba.

Hataru was deep in thought as she ate. So much had happened in the last few days. She went from doing political missions for the Hokage to finding out she had parents to being placed on a team of genin. And now to finally face one of those in the sect that had attempted the coup against her family.


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm…Hataru."

Hataru startled out of her thoughts at the sound of a shy, hesitant voice. She turned to see Hinata looking at her, pushing her index fingers together in what was clearly a habit of long standing. Hataru raised her eyebrows. She was not often addressed, unless it was by Kiba, wanting to take a jab at her.

"I was…I mean, is there anything you can tell us about the man we are going to face tomorrow?" Hinata asked, finally spitting it out.

Hataru sighed and leaned back on her arms to stare up at the sky. There was an awkward question. Mostly because Hataru didn't know all that her people were capable of. She only had herself and her abilities to draw on.

"Well, I can't really speak for anyone else. You see, other than those who watched over me while I was young, I have never actually met anyone else of my blood." Hataru spoke, feeling unsure. She watched her team mates hopeful expressions fall. Kurenai frowned and turned to Hataru.

"Why don't you tell us what you are capable of, Hataru. Perhaps it will allow us a glimpse into what this enemy may possibly be able to do," she said.

"Well, I'm strong. Like really strong. Picking a boulder and throwing it down a mountain is child's play for many of us-" Hataru was suddenly interrupted by a very rude snort of laughter. She turned to see him rolling like a dog, trying not to howl with laughter. "Have I said something that warrants such amusement?" She asked, irritated.

"You said that you possess great strength," he guffawed, "but you couldn't even get away from sensei when you got a hold of you!" More guffawing.

 _He is right. But how do I explain that without giving the whole secret away? And still have them take me seriously? Otherwise, they will just think I'm talking myself up._ Hataru let her eyes travel to the Jonin and sighed. She turned her eyes back to her teammates and steeled herself for lots of questions and more disbelief. After all, she was a virtual stranger to them. They had no reason to believe that she was anything but a liar, and a terrible one at that.

"There is quite a simple exclamation, really. Tell me Kiba, are you strong enough to take on your mom and win?" Before Kiba could respond, Hataru had turned her question on the other, silent genin. "Hinata? Shino? Can any of you go against your parents and hope to win, at your current level of skill?"

Kurenai sat, silent. She was a bit surprised to see where this conversation had led. And Hataru had seemed to struggle somewhat on how to answer. But, it appeared that she had decided truth would be better employed, no doubt since it would come out sooner or later. But, what an interesting way of making her teammates come to the conclusion themselves. _At least_ , Kurenai thought, _I hope they do_.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all sat there, struggling to come to terms with what Hataru was trying to tell them. She had only left one avenue for them to venture down. But it wasn't possible, was it? Kiba put it eloquently with his "huh?"

Hataru rolled her eyes, trying not to show her nerves. Hinata and Shino, the perceptive ones of the group noticed this. But they would press her on it later.

"I am an orphan. That has been my lot in life. But I come from a mysterious blood. There is so much that I don't know. What I do know is, I have to have parents. My birth mother, long ago, decided to make it impossible for me to have a choice in the matter. Much like having a kekkei genkai, this is part of my genetics. Surrogates were chosen for me. Those surrogates happen to be your sensei and her husband." Hataru said all this in a rush, more than half hoping that no one would understand her. That was not to be the case.

The three genin sat and stared for a minute. They looked at one another and then looked at Hataru. And then the inevitable questions began.

"What else can you do?

"What else can't you do?

"Who else knows?"

All of a sudden, Kurenai Sensei held up her hand and declared the discussion over. Now was not the time to delve so deeply into another's history when they had more pressing concerns.

"You were telling us about our enemy, Hataru," She said turning to the girl in question. She noted the sigh of relief and grinned inwardly. Kurenai had forestalled the others but children were naturally curious. It was only a matter of time before they approached her again.

"Lets see, physically strong, and some can also produce energy blasts," Hataru said, with a frown.

"What is an energy blast?" Shino asked.

"I have been told that there s a shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village who can make a jutsu called the Rasengan? The principle behind that and our energy blast sounds similar. However, there are a couple of key differences. While powerful, the rasengan cannot be thrown. That makes it only useable for close range attacks. And Not everyone can use it because of the chakra needed to make even a small one. Our energy blasts can be thrown. They keep going, usually until they hit something or they are dissipated by the creator. Also, the more powerful you are, the more power you can put into said attack. A powerful enough one can blast through a grown man like he's not even there."

As Hataru explained the attack unique to her family, Kurenai noticed that it was an almost text book example. The Hokage had told Kurenai that Hataru spent much of her free time studying whatever she could get her hands on concerning her family. Did this explanation mean what Kurenai suspected?


	6. Chapter 6

As Hataru explained the attack unique to her family, Kurenai noticed that it was an almost text book example. The Hokage had told Kurenai that Hataru spent much of her free time studying whatever she could get her hands on concerning her family. Did this explanation mean what Kurenai suspected?

"Hataru, are you able to perform this attack?" She asked. Hataru's slight hesitation was confirmation enough before she answered.

"I can, but it is weak. I was not given the proper training growing up. I can't seem to bring out my real power," Hataru answered, with a minute shrug and avoiding all eye contact.

Kurenai sighed, as she realized the scope of Hataru's ability. Or the lack of ability. She no doubt needed to work on her taijutsu as well. She and Asuma certainly had their work cut out for them.

"Why don't we call it a night. We have to be up early to make sure we can catch our man. And I want everyone fresh for the chase," Kurenai narrowed her eyes at her daughter when Hataru opened her mouth, no doubt to argue once more. Hataru thought better of it and went off to get ready for bed.

With a call of goodnight to their sensei, all of her students vanished into their tents. Kurenai sighed once more before banking the ire and setting up some traps. They would set up alarms if anyone got by her, unlikely as that was. Once done with that, Kurenai checked to make sure the kids were asleep and then jumped into a tree at the edge of the clearing. It had a very good advantage point. Settling down, Kurenai prepared herself for the long night's vigil.

It was nearing the very early hours of morning, with the first ways of dawn beginning to light of the sky, when Hataru awoke. Not sure what had caused her to come awake, she lay there for a moment. That was all it took for the girl to realize the aching need to relieve herself. Being careful to not awake Hinata, Hataru scrambled out of the tent. She paused a moment to get her bearings and then took off towards the creek to take care of business. At least she would have, if someone hadn't blocked her route.

Kurenai had been aware of Hataru's movement from the time she had awaken. And judging from her hopping from foot to foot, the issue was altogether clear. With a point towards the left of where she had been going, Kurenai instructed her daughter to a place that she would not set off the traps.

With a look of relief, Hataru ran as fast as she was able. Kurenai chuckled inwardly. She would wait for the girl before returning to her hidden post.

Hataru was just finishing up and heading back to camp when she froze. _What was this feeling_? She thought. Something was moving towards their camp, and fast. But the person or thing was so vile feeling. Hataru had never felt anything like it. This person's chakra was unreal but why was it so dark feeling? It was reminiscent of an animal that had been slaughtered and left to decay. It was utterly disgusting.

Suddenly coming out of her thoughts, Hataru realized that she had to warn everyone else. She started running, hoping that Kurenai had already sensed the incoming force.

Kurenai looked up in surprise, when Hataru burst back into their clearing. She immediately noted the look fear on the young ones face. With a frown, she sent her senses out to see if she could feel anything. She could not.

"Mom!" Hataru cried, running to her, out of breath.

"What's wrong, Hataru?" Kurenai the Jonin Sensei questioned.

"Something is coming! And it's coming fast! Can't you feel that?" Hataru gasped, looking behind her.

Kurenai studied Hataru for a moment. Although she had sensed nothing something. With that thought, Kurenai had Hataru awaken the rest of her team.

Hataru was quick to awaken the other genin and together, they broke the camp down and left no trace of themselves. After wards, Kurenai gathered everyone into a huddle to discuss a plan of attack.

"Hataru, you said you could sense him coming? How soon will he arrive?" Kurenai question the girl.

Hataru blinked at being asked to contribute at something useful. But she shrugged and closed her eyes to focus. She carefully sent her senses out to feel for the vile power one more. And like the first time, it sickened her. It literally made her want to vomit. With a grimace, Hataru ignored her stomach, and focused on the signature; more importantly, how fast the signature was moving.

Opening her eyes, Hataru turned towards the jonin. "At his current pace, the target will get here in a little under 20 minutes.

Kurenai frowned, thinking. They had so little data on these people. They only had what Hataru could tell them, and even then, she didn't know what she herself could really do. _Well,_ she thought wryly, _it was a start. And my team is anything but weak._

With that, Kurenai focused on her students. "Shino, get a warning net in place. Make sure they can drain away some of this guys chakra before he even reaches us. Hinata, keep an eye on his chakra reserves and what attacks he has coming towards us. Kiba, you and Akamaru be ready for some heavy hitting. And Hataru," here, Kurenai looked at her youngest genin. The youngling looked back and Kurenai felt her heart seize. This one was so much more than a student. And yet, Kurenai had to let her go out and face these foes.

"Hataru, I want you to hang back. You can observe our styles before you get involved. This man will be after you so let's not create a target for him." Kurenai frowned at her daughters look of objection and shook her head. Now was not the time to argue. Turning away, the Jonin watched as her her students prepared themselves according to her instructions and then had them all find places to conceal themselves in the trees. Not all they had to do was wait for the trap to be sprung.


	7. Chapter 7

Team 8 didn't have long to wait. Less than ten minutes later, a blur came barreling into the clearing. The man stopped and took a careful look around. He appeared to be looking for something or someone.

Hataru studied this opponent carefully. He was tall and looked to be of strong, sturdy build. But the thing that really shook the child, was the color of his eyes. Harukian eyes could glow when they were powered up to astronomical levels but it was rare. Harukians were not often that powerful. However, this man's eyes glowed, not with the healthy powerful golden glow of the protector but with a diseased blackness. The color reminded Hataru of sickness and death, of hell. It was the color of a soul steeped in evil.

The soldier's musings were cut short with a cry of 'Fang over Fang'. Two spinning figures crashed into the man. To everyone's astonishment, the man raised his hands and caught Kiba and Akamaru by the necks. This stopped their attack cold. The man gave a grotesque smile and began squeezing the life out of his opponents. The boy and his dog clawed helplessly at the man's hands but to no effect.

Hataru was about to move forward when her eyes caught a gleam. She turned her head towards it and realized it was coming from a kunai. She watched it fly towards the enemy. But, unfortunately, the man also saw it. He jumped out of the way but in doing so, he was forced to release Kiba and e Akamaru. They fell to the ground gasping. And then Kurenai was there, standing in front of them. She had a kunai out and her eyes were cold.

Hataru watched as their enemy locked his eyes on the sensei. She watched as he laughed and then surged forward so fast, that Hataru knew there was no way Kurenai could possibly counter. She watched in horror as Kurenai was punched so hard in the face that she was launched across the clearing. She crashed into a tree and lay still. Before Hataru could move, Hinata and Shino were suddenly facing off against the man.

"What is this? I take out the teacher and the runts come running?" the man laughed. He took a look at the three kids in front of him. "I have been rude. My name is Seth. I would ask you yours, but really, I don't care. After all, you will all be dead soon."

Hataru heard the man named Seth continue to taunt her teammates as she made her way slowly and quietly through the trees to where Kurenai lay. Kurenai way lying just inside the tree line so, with a look back at the battle commencing in the clearing, Hataru hopped down to take a look. She noticed that, although Kurenai appeared to have hit her head, she had only the smallest of cuts on her forehead. Gently, Hataru lifted the jonin's head and felt the back of it. She frowned in concentration. It appeared that Kurenai only had a small bump. It hardly felt like anything. So why was she unconscious?

Hinata, Shino and Kiba all stood facing Seth. Hinata activated her byakugan and observed the man's chakra network. What she saw astonished her. This man's chakra network was so over developed, that Seth had to be immensely powerful. But, she thought, even the most powerful of shinobi had a weakness. So, with a determined look, she took her family stance. One arm was up, palm facing the opponent while the other was alongside her body palm facing up. Her feet were placed to give her the best balance.

Shino stood to her right, his hands in his pockets but from the angry buzzing coming from him, Hinata could tell he was ready to move. Kiba and Akamaru stood to her left, ready for round two. The three of them stood a united front and would do everything to complete their mission. Hinata just hoped that Hataru could help Sensei. With a glance at her teammates, Hinata was suddenly moving, Kiba and Shino right next to her.

Hataru watched as the other genin made contact with Seth, who sport a grin of seeming enjoyment. Hinata moved gracefully but she couldn't seem to make a direct hit while Shino and his bugs didn't seem to make much of a dent into Seth's energy reserves. Kiba merely fought with a kunei. Although it was three to one, Seth was handling them with ease.

Hataru frowned as she watched. There had to be something she could do. She thought through everything she knew of her own blood as well as the usurpers. There were stories of queens in the past who went into battle and managed to take down their opponents with ease. But, they hadn't killed them. That was the strange thing. But what had they done? Hataru asked herself. All the stories said that the enemies were weakened and powerless. Instead of locking them up, they were exiled and allowed to live. But never again were they considered a threat. Kind of arrogant, Hataru mused.

She focused her attention back on her team as she heard a scream. Hinata had been struck with a powerful blow to her stomach and now Seth turned and caught Shino and Kiba both by the arms and threw them across the clearing. Hataru tensed, ready to go running to their aid. But, just as she was moving forward, she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder, forcing her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurenai had awoken to find herself leaning against a tree just a few feet into the forest. She had taken in what was going one. Kurenai saw as her older genin took on their opponent head on as well as their subsequent defeat. Hataru stood a little in front of her and hadn't noticed her yet. She appeared deep in thought.

As Kurenai noticed the happenings in the clearing, she noticed Hataru's body tensing. She realized that she was going to go racing into the clearing. The jonin reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder before she could get going.

Hataru spun around and lashed out. Fortunately, Kurenai was expecting this and caught the fist aimed for her face. Hataru looked astonished and than abashed as she focused on her mother. Kurenai stood and pulled Hataru a little deeper into the forest.

She turned upon her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You are to stay here while I go aid the others. No matter what happens, you are not to interfere. Is that clear?"

"But I can help!" Hataru said, furiously.

"Hataru, you are not skilled enough to take care of this guy. And all he has to do is put two and two together about _who_ you are and alert his comrades. We still don't know how they are communicating, so, it is best that you remain here. If this battle goes south, I want you to get back to the village as fast as you can and report to the hokage," Kurenai bent down and kissed Hataru gently on the forehead before she was racing away.

Hataru felt the spot that had been kissed. No one had ever shown such tenderness to her before. Of course, they were probably just trying to lull her into a false sense of security. That way, when they deemed the time was right, they could give her the de-aging potion. Kurenai couldn't possibly care for her that much. It was far too soon.

Pushing these thoughts out of her mind, Hataru once more began thinking of what she could do to help in this battle. Although she was a bit into the forest, Hataru could easily make out the sounds of the battle her mother was involved in. And suddenly she was terrified. What if something happened? What would that mean for her? And did she really care that much at all?

Hataru struggled to keep her emotions from overwhelming her but she found herself loosing control. Although she had no memory of her biological parents, Hataru harbored a deep rooted fear of abandonment. It was a fear of having no one there who did care for her, those who were supposed to make sure she was safe and loved.

Hataru could feel her heart pumping wildly but she still couldn't control her fear. And she still couldn't figure out what to do to help. There was a way to take care of these kinds of people. Slowly, the girls' eyes slid shut. She focused on the sound of her heart beat, willing all thoughts to disappear. She felt her heart calming. And slowly, she turned her thoughts to what she needed immediately; a way to save her team.

Hataru wasn't sure when it happened and definitely didn't know how it happened. But when she opened her eyes, the forest had disappeared. In its place, there was a desert. The landscape was flat going towards the horizon, with the occasional sand dune to break up the dullness.

Looking around, Hataru tried to send out her senses, looking for any sign of intelligent life. But, she found herself unable to do so. In fact, she couldn't do anything. With a concentrated effort, the genin tried to lift her arm and then her foot but to no avail. It appeared that, although Hataru was present, she was no more than a bystander. This surmise was proven when a figure appeared in the distance. Hataru felt as her body was turned and began moving towards the man. She was moving fast, much faster than the girl was actually able to. Stopping right in from of him, Hataru looked the man over. It seemed that he had been in a fierce battle. It had torn, bloody clothes and his face and arms were covered in bruises and lacerations. He also dragged his left leg as if it was in bad pain.

He looked upon Hataru and she shivered. His eyes showed nothing but a deep hatred for the person in front of him. But still, he got down on his knees.

"You have agreed to meet me hear, Canto. The terms of your surrender are that you get to keep your life and your freedom. Of course, I will be modifying your genetics so that you will no longer pose a threat." A voice issued from Hataru's mouth. But it wasn't hers. This voice was deeper and more mature. It was the voice of an older woman.

"Prepare yourself," the voice said as a hand reached out to rest upon the man's head. And, quite suddenly, Hataru was aware of a whisper.

 _"_ _Focus on what you want. Go in deeply to the very core of the genetic makeup. Focus upon the genes and target the one that you seek. And then suppress or destroy. And the threat will be neutralized."_ Hataru watched as the whisperings seemed to happen exactly as said. In her minds eye, a swirling helix appeared. This, Hataru realized, had to be Canto's DNA. The strands that made it up seemed to glow and some parts seem to spin at an accelerated rate. These spinners were zoomed in upon. And she watched as a golden light surrounded them and a voice called aloud, "SUPRESS!" And with that, the golden light began to recede and as it did, the spinners came to a stop. Now they looked just like the rest of the strands of DNA.

Hataru came back to the man kneeling in front of her. To her astonishment, his physical features were very different. Hair that had been midnight black was now light brown and sharp blue eyes were now a dull muddy brown. Even the man's muscles seemed less defined.

"I have taken from you the very essence that made you Harukian. You will no longer have any of the talents or gifts that define our blood. Now, as per our agreement, you will be exiled from our kingdom and sentenced to life among the rest of humanity. Now be gone!" And with that, the image began fading.

Hataru was brought back to the present by the feeling of vileness. She opened her eyes to find the trees of the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

It took her a moment to remember just what was happening. And another moment to realize that she had had a thing…of course she had no idea what that thing was. But still, it was an interesting thing.

And like that, Hataru knew exactly what to do. She stood and began running back towards the clearing where all the action was taking place. As she ran, the young genin ran through the new information, making sure she remembered all the proper steps.

Hataru looked up as she skidded to a halt just before the clearing. From this angle, she was able to watch Seth and Kurenai fight hand to hand. Kurenai was really good. Hataru was surprised that anyone could have such skill but than she had never actually seen this hand to hand combat. Hataru had certainly seen a lot of different techniques as far as chakra attacks went but this was totally different. And more than that was the Sensei's speed.

Kurenai moved so fast, that Hataru, with her own history of speed was just able to follow her. Sensei threw punch for punch while also wielding a kunai. Hataru watched, mesmerized for a moment until she saw a sudden foot catch Kurenai in the stomach. The kick sent her flying across the clearing where she struggled to her feet. Seth, however, was there in an instant, with a cut across the back of her neck.

This spurred Hataru to action. She sped out of the trees and tackled the man from behind. They flew away from Kurenai and closer to the middle of the clearing. Hataru released her grip on Seth and jumped away from him. Slowly, the evil man rose to focus his eyes upon this newest opponent. He snorted when he saw it was the runt of the group. A too skinny girl with dark hair and astonishing blue eyes.

And suddenly he froze. Those eyes! But that's impossible! Her, here? But as Seth took another, cloer look at the child in front of him, he realized there could be no doubt. This girl was Haruka incarnate. Just smaller. She even had the queens' cold look of determination.

"So, I come across the sea to see just what I would find and I have found myself in luck. For I've found the greatest treasure of them all. The queens' little daughter. Who would have thought that you would have been hidden all the way out here. Few of Haruka's people dare tread this way," Seth spoke softly, with a smirk playing across his thin lips.

Hataru scowled, her temper flaring. How dare he be so blasé about Haruka!

"What does it matter to you, where I am? After all, I'm just a kid without any official training. What could I possibly do to you?" Hataru was certainly laying it on thick. But something told her that this guy liked having his ego stoked. So stoke it she would if it meant getting close to him. Slowly, she started edging a tad closer.

"Well, yes. I am quite strong enough to take you. I'm one of the strongest, you know. But I suppose a cat would look strong compared to your measly strength," he laughed.

And suddenly, Hataru launched herself at Seth mush to his surprise. He wasn't expecting it and so the girl was able , to one more, knock him off his feet. He landed on his back with her on his chest.

Before any type of response could be made, Hataru had her hand upon his brow and was already entering his mind. All the way down she went until she came upon the glowing, spinning strands of DNA. Remembering what she had learned, Hataru flocused and watched as the unique strand started to slow. She realized that she didn't want to kill the man because she didn't think she had it in herself so she merely slowed the DNA down until it became normal. It also stopped glowing. And somehow, Hataru knoew that his man was no longer a physical threat.

But before she could withdraw from him, imagaes began to forn in front of her. These images were of many different people and events. The common denominator however were that these were shinobi. Each picture or image was Seth, and his interactions with the Ninja on this side of the sea. Hataru watched as the latest run in with shinobi came to the forefront.

There was her team and the fights they had endured to stop their foe. And then there was her own face and Hataru actually felt the man's thrill of recognition. Hataru though about how dangerous it would be for this man to take back to his superiors, information regarding the daughter of ancients. It would be bad for her and for all those who had aided her. And so, Hataru focused on erasing these most recent memories. She watched as one by one, every memory involving her team vanished as if they had never been.


	10. Chapter 10

However, what the princess failed to realize was the amount of energy she was exerting and how the man, Seth was fighting her. Their two forces fighting one another was causing them to be enveloped in a shining bright light. Unfortunately, this did not bode well for Hataru.

 _That should do it,_ Hataru thought, once all the pertinent memories had been destroyed. With a sigh, she let herself disengage from her opponent, just in time. Before she was even completely aware of herself, there was a sudden blast and then a sharp, agonizing pain and then all was darkness.

Kurenai nearly had a heart attack as she watched Hataru go head to head with Seth. but her interest was also peaked. Hataru merely touched the man and both became still. At least they were until Kurenai noticed a light beginning to grow between them. She was moving toward them when Hataru suddenly released the man. But as soon as she did so, their was the sound of a sharp blast and the light disappeared while Hataru was lifted up and flew backwards. With a sinking heart, Kurenai knew she wouldn't get to the child fast enough. With fear, the sensei watched as the girl slammed head first into a tree and was still.

Moving quickly, Kurenai tied up the older man, and then raced to ensure that Hataru was ok. To her immense relief, Hataru was breathing. But she looked like she was going to have, at best, a nasty concussion. Using her very limited medical knowledge, the Jonin made sure that there were no cracks along Hataru's skull. There were none. With a sigh, she sat back and place Hataru into a more comfortable position. She then went to check on her other students. They all appeared fine, other than some fatigue and bruises here and there.

In fact, the genin were all stirring when she looked to them. In no time at all, they were awake and moving. With out being asked, they each moved off into the woods, seeking a place to set up camp for the night. In no time at all, they had tents set up and a camp fire roaring.

Their sensei smiled. But then frowned when she turned to her daughter. The girl hadn't moved yet. It had been almost an hour. She was concerned. And, they needed to figure out what to do with their opponent. He was sitting there, glaring at Hataru. And, if Kurenai's eyes could be trusted, he actually appeared to be losing some of his physical attributes. His muscles almost appeared to be melting off of him. Whatever Hataru had done, was powerful enough to change this man's physical appearance!

Kurenai shook her head and suddenly looked up. She readied a kunai and felt the sudden presence of her team behind her. She was proud to note that they were all between the approaching shinobi and Hataru.

They all watched as three shinobi appeared from the trees on the other side of the clearing, opposite them. With relief, Kurenai realized they knew these particular people. Their head bands identified them as shinobi of the village Hidden in the Sand. They were Temari, with her blond hair and huge fan strapped to her back. To her right was Kankuro, the puppet master and to her left was Gaara of the Sand. They were all siblings and all powerful shinobi.

The three landed in the clearing in front of the leaf shinobi. Kurenai smiled and moved forward. "What can we do for our allies from the sand?"

"Actually, we wish to help you. This man has commited great crimes against our people and villages," Temari said, gesturing to the prisoner.

"We wish to take him back to our village to have him tried for what he has done," Gaara spoke up.

Kurenai frowned, unsure what she should do. Giving him over to the sand would make their job easier but she wasn't sure what the Hokage would say to that. Before she could come to a decision, however, a small whimper roused her.

Sensei Kurenai moved toward the young girl that was just stirring. Her team as well as two sand shinobi followed. Hataru's eyes were fluttering and then opened to look at the group of people surrounding her.

"What happened," she croaked, feeling her head. She winced slightly, no doubt at the vomit inducing pain she was experiencing.

"I was hoping you could tell us," Kurenai said. She observed Hataru carefully, making sure she was truly ok.

"I'll put it in my report," the girl said, managing to cross her arms. The sztubborn look on her face had her mother sighing.

"Are you aware that I am your jonin sensei?" Kurenai frowned. Hataru merely shrugged and turned her attention to the new people to arrive. With a carefully blank face, she stood up. It took all her control not to vomit from the pain.

"Who are you guys?" she asked, ignoring her own team. They all rolled their eyes, having seen her attitude before.

"We are Shinobi from the Sand," Gaara said, introducing himself and his siblings. They made their way back to Seth, still tightly restrained. Hataru studied him intently. She was pretty sure she had done what she was supposed to do. This man's physical appearance was looking similar to the one she had seen in her vision.

Turning to the older ninja, she asked what was to be done with him. With understanding, she realized that the sand shinobi wanted him.

"Well, he is no longer as powerful as he was. I have taken that very essence away from him. What you see before you is nothing more than what you would find among the weakest of humanity," Hataru said, noting the glazed look to Seth's eyes. She figured it was a side effect of the loss of memories.

Kurenai sighed then. And with relief, she gave permission for Seth to be taken to the Village Hidden in the Sand. They watched as Gaara wrapped the man up in a cocoon of sand for transport, and then, with a bow, the three sand siblings took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were gone, Hataru turned to her teammates. She noticed they all looked pretty good considering their fights. Just banged up a little, and perhaps tired. It had been a rough go of it for everyone.

Hataru grimaced suddenly. Her head was killing her. She still wanted to vomit, but she had discovered that if she took things slowly, the nausea wasn't nearly so bad. With a glance at Sensei, Hataru was determined to show nothing but a calm face. She wasn't going to slow down the rest of the team because she had a little pain. After all, she was sure they all felt tender and sore.

"What's next," Hataru asked, turning to Kurenai. Kurenai focused her eyes on Hataru, making the girl feel self conscious.

"We are going to take it easy and camp early. The camp is already set up, so lets go ahead and get some dinner started," Kurenai took her eyes off of her child, much to the girl's relief. She focused on the genin as a whole and led the way back to the camp.

Without being asked, Hataru started for the creek to collect some water. She didn't notice Kurenai's eyes on her back. The Jounin's eyes were narrowed. Something wasn't right about the young genin. She would be keeping her eyes on the girl. She was hiding just how much pain she was in.

When Hataru returned to the camp site, she found a pot of rice and some deer roasting over the fire. She knew she should be hungry, but all she felt as the smells wafted over her was nausea. _Curse this headache,_ she thought, blinking.

With an internal grimace, she went to join her team around the fire. Very deliberately, she decided she would sit next to Shino. He was at least quiet and unlikely to ask questions.

To keep herself occupied, Hataru withdrew a scroll and pen to start on her report. She only looked up when it went silent. Looking up, team eight all had their eyes focused on her. She suspected she had missed something. With a frown, she turned toward Kurenai. All she did was raise her eyebrows.

With a sigh, Hataru put her stuff away and crossed her arms. "I suppose you want to know what happened?"

"No duh!" Kiba snorted.

"What Kiba means to say is, we are confused," Hinata spoke up, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"What my comrades are saying is accurate. We have already ascertained that we, although also genin, are superior in almost all areas. These include taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. So how did you manage something that not even our Jounin instructor was capable of?" Shino also added in his own questions.

"I don't know. I was standing there and suddenly it was as if I was seeing through someone else's eyes. There was this man, and I walked up to him. He kneeled and as I watched, I was shown the man's very DNA. He was Harukian and what I saw were the components of his DNA that made him Harukian. From what I saw, I realized there could be any number of things that I could potentially do. But, I was given instructions. Someone was speaking to me…even as I watched the actions that matched the words," Hataru sighed. It was weird to think about it but even stranger to say it out loud.

She lifted her eyes to gage her team mates reactions. There were varying degrees of awe, confusion and even pity. Some of them clearly thought she was crazy. However, it was her mom's face she couldn't read. Kurenai said nothing and her face was inscrutable. There was no hope of knowing her thoughts.

"Why don't we call it a night? We are all tired. We'll head back towards the village first thing in the morning. And no, you are not taking the watch tonight, youngling," Kurenai said, correctly anticipating Hataru's opening mouth. She glared and jutted her lips out stubbornly.

Without so much as a goodnight, Hataru climbed into her sleeping bag. She would never admit it, but she was kinda glad to have been told no. She wasn't sure how much longer she would have been able to stay awake. Her body was being kept up by sheer force of will.

She didn't even have the energy to undress and get into her pajamas. She lay down on her sleeping bag and was out.


	12. AN

Please feel free to give me reviews on likes, dislikes, and ideas.


End file.
